Positively the Best Bass Present
by myxosecretxolife
Summary: A one shot on the first Christmas for the Basses. Enjoy! xoxo


Blair had finally found Chuck the perfect Christmas present. She held the tiny white stick in her hand and gazed at the "+". Her heart skipped a beat. Of course during that week after the wedding they had talked about children. She had told Chuck how nervous she was about having another baby and that she was still mourning the loss of her first pregnancy. He felt the same way, but said simply,

_"Blair, if you... get pregnant before your ready, what do you want to do?" _She remembered him looking curious but concerned. This question was a difficult one to ask, and difficult to answer.

_"I would never deprive our baby of a life they deserve. We would figure it out. I have already lost one, and I am not choosing to lose another because I'm not ready." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. _

The conversation had been sad, painful, but completely helpful. No one else had known that every morning she still said a little prayer to her child hoping that she (it wasn't confirmed, but a mother knows) was safe and happy. No one else had known she was scared of being pregnant. Now Chuck knew and she felt that a burden was lifted.

She stared down at the little plus again and smiled. It was five days before Christmas and she wanted to tell him in the perfect way. First she had to confirm she was actually pregnant. She took out five more tests from the pharmacy bag next to her.

"It's going to be a long day." She sighed.

First she had to text Chuck and stall him.

**-Can you swing by the atelier and pick up my portfolio, color swatches, and purple notebook? Thank you love. **

Sending him to search for a imaginary notebook would work... and say it's in a room that's locked... "_well lets just hope he doesn't find some random purple notebook and bring it back"_ she thought.

Chuck Bass walked out Harry Winston with a smile on his face. If there were two things he understood better than anyone else they were Blair and jewelry. He looked around at the Manhattan winter wonderland. The snow was drifting downward, giving everything a magical glow. He was blissfully happy. He was finally married to Blair, and was making her happy. His moment was interrupted by an alert from his phone.

**Mrs. Bass: Can you swing by the atelier and pick up my portfolio, color swatches, and purple notebook? Thank you love. **

"Arthur, we need to stop by the atelier."

" Of course, Mr. Bass"

After finding the swatches and portfolio neatly on top of her desks he searched for the purple notebook. First the desk, then the two other tables in the room. He moved into the conference room. This purple notebook was nowhere to be found.

** -Where is the notebook? I found the other two. **

**Mrs. Bass: It should be on the round table in the design room, sorry I didn't specify.**

He went over to the closed doors leading to the design room. Locked. Blair would have to wait for her notebook.

**-Doors to the design room are locked. Heading home, sorry I couldn't grab your notebook.**

** Mrs. Bass: Oh I just realized I didn't need it anyway. Sorry to send you on an expedition. **

He quickly grabbed the portfolio and swatches and went down to the car. He just wanted to get home to his wife. They were still in the honeymoon stage and couldn't go six hours without seeing each other. Not that either of them minded. Arthur was taking the long way home but the drive was quiet and peaceful so Chuck didn't mind. He couldn't wait to sit down with his wife near the fire and talk about Christmas, each other's days, and anything else. Chuck Bass was simply happy.

Blair had taken all of the five remaining tests and to her joy found that all of them were positive. She texted Arthur to take the long way home so she had extra time to hide them, put the first one in the box, hide the box, and settle down on the couch with a cup of tea and a magazine so it had looked like she had been sitting for awhile. Her heart skipped a beat as she heard him walk through the door. God she missed him when he was gone.

"Blair?"

"In the living room, Chuck."

He swaggered up the stairs and handed the portfolio and swatches to her. Even after a few years and visiting the best doctors in New York, you could tell he wasn't the same after being shot. However he used his new sway to his advantage and eventually was able to run even more than before his accident.

"Thank you. You are truly a lifesaver I can't believe I forgot them." She lied through her teeth, worried that Chuck would realize that Blair (Waldorf) Bass doesn't forget anything so she had to have been lying. but instead he just kissed her on the head and walked over to his bar.

"Do you want a drink? Gin martini perhaps?" Chuck asked, not understanding the weight of the question.

Shit. Blair panicked.

"No actually I saw this article somewhere on alcohol being bad for your hair so I think I am going to give it up for a week and see what it does." Lies. Oh well, he would appreciate it later.

He laughed and said, "Your hair is beautiful already but if you want to give up alcohol for a week don't let me stop you." He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. He set his scotch on the table and leaned over to see what Blair was working on.

She felt his breath on her neck as the smell of scotch and peppermint wafted past her. He was complete perfection. She turned her head and kissed him deeply. God she loved him. She felt complete around him. Safe. He returned the kiss whole heartedly and before it lead to the next thing Blair pulled away.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

The two sat in silence and gazed into each other's chocolate brown eyes. She thought to herself _"I hope our baby has his face and smile, my eyes, and a combination of our hair. Oh wouldn't they be the most beautiful baby in Manhattan?" _She smiled and Chuck smiled back.

How could she keep this secret for a week?

Somehow through random morning sickness, not drinking, eating only eggs and tomatoes, and practically yelping when someone even brushed by her boobs she had managed to keep it a secret. She was originally going to tell Chuck on Christmas, but with Eleanor coming over in the morning with Cyrus and then dinner at Lily's later that evening, Christmas Eve seemed better. Plus they were having Serena and Nate over for dinner at 7:30 so there really was no time once they were here.

T minus half an hour until she would tell Chuck.

To pass the time she touched up her already perfect make-up, readjusted the stockings on the fireplace and grabbed the box from her top secret hiding space in her shoe wracks. Chuck was still downstairs on one last business call before taking the holiday off so she took it out of the purple box and checked to make sure it wasn't broken. Of course there it was, perfectly positive and in one piece. She heard Chuck hang up and quickly closed the box and slid the dark blue ribbon back over it.

She walked down stairs with a death grip on the banister. She was either dizzy because of hormones, or because she was nervous, or at this point maybe even both. She relaxed when she saw him smile and beckon to the sofa where a perfectly wrapped Harry Winston box was waiting. She had convinced him that one gift should be exchanged on Christmas Eve and the rest on Christmas. Of course Blair had plenty of presents for everyone, especially Chuck but they weren't special. Just bow-ties, scotch, a massage chair for his office, and his favorite chocolate covered espresso beans.

"Merry Christmas Eve Blair!" He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"You too, Bass. Let's start a tradition. You first." She smiled. Although he probably though she just wanted a present, she was far too excited to see his reaction and knew it would be better for him to get his after she got hers.

They both sat down and Chuck reached for the box.

"I saw this and instantly thought of you." He unlatched the box and revealed the famous Mrs. Winston diamond bracelet. Blair gasped. It was stunning. Simply stunning.

"You are my Mrs., now so I wanted you to have something of the Mrs. Winston."

"Chuck. It's wonderful. Oh my- please clasp it for me?" Blair smiled, and Chuck helped her put the bracelet on.

"Okay, Mrs. Bass, what is my present?" He looked curious, genuinely like a child at Christmas time.

"Well, it's uh- it's not ready yet in fact, it won't be ready until September. But, I think you would rather find out what it is now, and not in September, so..." She was nervous and shakily handed Chuck the box. He looked confused. He removed the ribbon and picked up the lid of the box to see the test sitting there.

"Blair. Baby. We're having a baby." He smiled a genuine Chuck Bass smile and looked like he was about to cry tears of joy.

"Yes, a baby, we're having a baby," Blair responded with tears spilling out of her eyes, and found herself wrapped up in Chuck's arms.

Chuck whispered in her ear three words eight letters and then leaned in and put his head close to her still tiny belly, "and I love you too, baby."

**Yay! Hope you all enjoyed it. Super fluffy, but yeah. reviews are wonderful. **


End file.
